Her Love Returns
by womynrule
Summary: Sora may be dating Matt, she may love Matt but suddenly her love for Tai resurfaces stronger then ever. Now she's caught in a power struggle, caught between two guys and with evil problems arising happily-ever-after may not be in her future. TAIORA R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sora's Cross Roads

**Her Love Returns**

**Chapter 1**

This is like my first ever fanfiction story so in those reviews don't be so mean, ok? Anyway this story is sort of adventure and romance at the same time. I love TAIORA and no Sorato fan is going to change my mind. They like each other they should have got together…case closed

BTW: **Disclaimer-** I don't own digimon

Here is the story…

* * *

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Guess what…_

_Heh! Mimi, it's me. How's everything going? How's Michael? Do you still miss Joe? Well guess what, Matt's my boyfriend now._

_I miss you_

_Love Sora_

"Mmm…maybe I should add a few more sentences and a few more exclamation marks to sound more excited…" _"But are you really?"_ a tiny voice said in her head. "I-I-I guess I am…" _"Are you sure?"_ "I-I-I…

It was true Sora had liked Matt for quite some time now; she made cookies for him at Christmas for Pete's sake. And she was 17, she should have a boyfriend. But some part of her. Deep down inside knew, and as hard as it was to admit it, Matt wasn't the one she wanted to be with. Deep down inside knew that past Matt's charm and hotness there was nothing to like, and there was someone else she wanted to be with. Somebody who had looked out for her since the day they arrived in the digital world. Someone else…

"It's thirty minutes to Matt's gig, I should get going!" "And 15 minutes to Tai's soccer game…" _"Which one do you want to go to?"_ "I-I-I…" _"Sora you must go to Matt's gig, stay quiet and be miserable for the rest of your life…"_ "I-I-I can't be talking to me; I'm going for some fresh air…"

She ran, ran as fast as she could to the elevator. Catching her breath, sweat fell from her head. "How can this be happening, how?" she liked Tai for a long time, for so long she couldn't count the years. So then why did she stop…but she never did, never did she stop to care for Tai. So then why is she with Matt, what had happened in the first place. Matt's cute, she thought…but that's it. She hadn't talked to him for more then a few kind words and many mean words for the past 4 years.

What had happened, that had changed her life so dramatically. Well, it isn't my fault…Tai should had said something I know he liked me…but even blaming the one she loved couldn't work. It wasn't Tai's fault at all. It was her; she had fallen for Matt's charm like so many other girls. She had forgotten of Tai, who had cared for her, who with out him she would not be here today. That would mean she had to tell him, before it was too late… "_Do you really want to do that? Destroy his heart and his best friend heart as well. Do you really want to destroy a great friendship? Tai hates you!_" the tiny voice had bellowed throughout the elevator.

"Shut up!" Sora ran through the elevator door into the lobby, through the door and into the streets, crying her heart out. People watched as she ran as quickly as she could to her school with snot coming out of her nose. She had to tell her love before a new girl could come along. She had to go to the soccer game and miss Matt's gig.

"Sorry Matt, but a girls go do to what a girls got to do…"

"Forgive me Tai, please wait for me…"

_-Flashback-_

"_I will be waiting Sora…" _(For those of you that don't know this part, in episode 38 in season 2 Sora turned down Tai for Matt and Tai said "I'll be waiting Sora…")

"I'm waiting…I'm waiting…I'M WAITING!" Tai shouted over the field. He wasn't thinking of Sora, but he was waiting for something entirely different. He was waiting for Davis to pass the ball so that he could score the winning goal. "Freakin' god Davis, pass the ball and stop showing off!" he was angry at him. Sure there was only 5 minutes to the end of the first game but his team was tied against the other and it all came down to one more goal, it had already been an hour. But Tai knew why Davis didn't want to pass the ball; he wanted to impress his little sister Kari.

It was hopeless though, T.K had already owned the title of Kari's "boyfriend", fairly. But who would want to tell Davis, he'd blow up like a volcano. "Davis!" "OK, OK!" Davis quickly past the ball just as the opposing team was about to get it. Davis quickly looked at the sidelines to see if Kari had seen the amazing pass. Unfortunately for him Kari was too deep in conversation with T.K. Tai, dodged left and then dodged right, sweat dripping down his forehead. He dodged several people from the other team. "C'MON TAI, YOU CAN DO IT!" several people (especially his little sister) were cheering him on. He couldn't lose now that he was so close, it had been two wins for Odaiba premiere's mixed team school for two years, and he couldn't let them win. He bit his lip he concentrated on the power in his foot and kicked. "SCORE! Odaiba high school and middle school mixed team win the game 3-2 against Odaiba Premiere mixed team!" "YES!"

Tai was proud of himself. He could here the cheering of everyone from Odaiba School; his sister was clapping the hardest. "YEAH! GO TAI!" His parents were crying. Everyone had stood up and started clapping like thunder. He felt good; he had won the district championship against the rival school that had out shined his own school for years. He felt appreciated and felt warm like he could do anything but as happy as he was, something in the pit of his stomach was depressed. He saw most of his friends cheering, Izzy was clapping like crazy, Joe had even come for the game taking him away from his studies, Yolei and Cody were dancing,

Davis was looking for Kari and T.K actually missed one of his older brother's gig for Tai (but more importantly Kari) Kari was still clapping the hardest out of the whole audience. But there was one friend that he wanted to see cheering along side him and it wasn't Mimi or his best friend. The one he wanted to see the most of all his friends combined. A person that would hug him and say "You're the best Tai!" he remembered that phrase many times in his past soccer matches. Someone he knew he couldn't have, but had loved at the start. A person that he knew was clapping but at someone else. Probably at a bass player he knew was his best friend.

Tai hated that Sora liked Matt over him. But he knew it was his fault in the first place. If he had the courage to say something before maybe they'd be together. "I don't even understand how I had the crest of courage" he thought to himself over and over again. But then again, he treasured his friendship with Sora and Matt too much to say anything to ruin it. Though he knew he would regret it later, he knew it was for the best. Besides, there would be the girl... He forced a smile for all the people and even did a fairly happy high five with Davis.

"Did you see that pass I gave to your brother Kari, pretty sweet right? How you say we grab some soda to celebrate?" T.K sighed in the background and muttered "When will he learn…" "For the last time Davis, NO! Besides if big brother hadn't shouted in your face we wouldn't have won, c'mon Gatomon, T.K, let's grab a soda, Tai want to come?" "No thanks sis, I'm going to stick around" "K" Kari left with T.K with Davis and Veemon 10 steps behind them. Tai looked around; the whole field was soon emptying out. He still had his ball and the headlights were coming on.

A little late night practice wouldn't hurt. And the cheering of his school was still stuck in his ears. He dribbled the ball in circles and didn't notice that in the shadows a girl was watching her. "Tai has got the ball; he dodges left and right, look at that amazing star player. It's obvious that one day he will be one of the greatest soccer players ever. He dodges the opposing team, he shoots he scores, and he wins Aaaahhh…the crowd loves him" he smiled down at his ball. "They sure would after that performance…" Tai could understand that beautiful angelic voice a mile away. He chuckled and turned around. "Well, I am the best…"

Sora laughed for the first time in a long time. Tai stared at her, she was pretty as ever, more beautiful then he remembered. It had been a long time, she was not the tomboy from the years they spent in the digital world long ago, but the full-breed blossom she uses in her flower arrangements. Sora stared at Tai, and he was handsome and cute, and there was no mistaking it, he was hot. If she had just looked at her surroundings earlier on, she would have dated him in a heartbeat and not only for his appearance but for his good heart which she could see shining through.

"I must sound pretty stupid narrating myself, but aren't you supposed to be at my best friend's gig at the café?" "Well, I couldn't miss Davis making a fool of him self…" "You are sure right there… he almost fainted when Kari chose T.K over him, hehe, but really Sora what did you come here for? Not that I don't like your company…I-I-I love you're coma-pany, I mean…*god Tai you are so stupid* thinking. Is there something wrong?" "Well I needed to talk to you about something…" "Sure, c'mon let's sit down on the field." They rested on the cool green grass and stared into the stars that were starting to twinkle above them. "Well, you know way back when Myotismon invaded Odaiba and I got captured by Myotismon's Bakemon but I escaped with Birdramon but at the cost of leaving Mimi and my mom behind?"

"Yeah and when Myotismon took my parents, tried to kill my sister and kill everyone I love…" "Yeah, and sorry for bringing that up*God Sora you know he doesn't like his sister getting hurt, I mean look at his regret when Kari got ammonia, you are so stupid sometimes*thinking. Earlier that day I got captured because I went to soccer practice and I was planning on telling you something…" "Well, what was it?" "I-I-I…" "What is it Sora? You can tell me anything…" "I-I-I…ha-ve…always…" "Hi Tai…" it was a sweet voice of a girl that interrupted from behind Tai, sweet but with a hint of flirtation. Tai and Sora spun around, Sora couldn't believe her eyes "Could that be Tai's-Tai's…girlfr…? Was I too late?" she thought. Tears developed in Sora's eyes and a tear trickled down her face.

* * *

Well, that's it. Until I get some reviews. I'm not posting the rest of the story, nice cliffhanger eh? Could Tai really have a girlfriend that he doesn't want to talk about? Or does he have another crush? Who is that mysterious voice? Find out next time after some reviews. If I don't get reviews I'll just stop writing this story all together MUAHAHAHAH! I'm serious! Reviews! Or else… TAIORA FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2: Tai's Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 2**

Heh, you guys…sorry for taking so long but I wanted more than 1 review you know*hehem…I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter, quite a cliffhanger right. And so, for those who haven't read the first chapter *hehem Here is a little recap: Sora was writing an email to Mimi about Matt being her girlfriend but it wasn't very exciting. A tiny voice in her head told her that Matt was the right person for her but she would be miserable (a mysterious voice, which later you will discover who it is) she still loved Tai and ran off to tell him at his big game. But just as she is to utter the words a mysterious girl comes into the picture. Could she be Tai's girlfriend? What is that mysterious voice? What will happen to Tai's and Sora's relationship?

P.S I don't own digimon

Here it is…

* * *

"Who is that girl? Could that possibly be Tai's girlfriend? Look how happy he looks…was I too late?" Sora was thinking she quickly wiped her tears. The beautiful girl had long wavy brown hair, dark deep blue eyes like the ocean. Her skin was like snow, her body was like one of a supermodel and her sweet voice was like a perfect song. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" "Thought I drop by to see my Tai…" "Always the comic eh Sakura? Oh, Sora, this is Sakura." "Hi…" Sora spoke softly, *how can I tell him when he clearly loves someone else. I can't tell me, it was a mistake to come here… "Hi!" "So what were you saying Sora" *He's putting his arm over her shoulder, what do I say?

"I just wanted to say that I always care for you and that…uh…you are a dear friend…and so I want you to be…uh…more careful out there…yeah! That's right…I want you to be more careful when you are in the digital world!" "Uh…ok…" *she was going to say something else…I can feel it…right before Sakura came… "Oh my gods look at the time! I better get going…uh…see you Tai…" "Ok?" Sora ran off, her eyes were full of tears. She ran and ran. She was too late, the love her life was gone forever…she saw the look on his face when little miss Sakura came in. that tiny voice was right, she would be miserable.

Why couldn't she be quiet? She ran across the streets, dodging angry cars, she went up the stairs into her apartment. She ran into her apartment, covering her wet face with her now dripping hair. She entered her room, her parents were already in the living room watching a funny show and laughing too hard to notice her. She ran into her bedroom quickly and slammed the door with a bang, she cried and cried, and suddenly she shuddered, and checked her messages on line.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: the gig_

_Hi, you missed my gig, I got some of the producers to watch our gig and so they will reply tomorrow. I missed you, did I do something wrong?_

_Reply_

_From Matt_

Oh god, if only I could tell you Matt…

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Huh?_

_WHAT! But…but I thought you liked Tai…What went WRONG?_

*What went wrong indeed Mimi...?

_Anyway, Michael is ok, I've met some other friends as well, and I admit I miss Joe… _

_REPLY immediately, I need to no everything about this whole MATT AND TAI thing._

_Mimi (I NEED to know!)_

Oh Mimi…I guess I'll reply you first…

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: NEWS…_

_You don't have to worry…Matt and I had the Christmas thing so…one thing led to another…but I don't know how to tell you this. I still love Tai but I think he got a girlfriend named Sakura_

_Any girl advice?_

_Love Sora_

*Sigh…wait I have one more message!

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: advice_

_Dear Sora, love Matt and forget Tai and be sad_

_Love Tai and forget Matt and be mad._

WHAT, that doesn't make sense at all! I'd be sad in both occasions! And who in the world is ? Who is this, is this person I've been hearing, that voice is like a woman's voice, but not quite, it's like a mix between a woman and a man… and this , I've never heard of it. Is this from the digital world...but right now that's the least of my worries…?

What could Sora do? She loved Tai with all her heart, ever since she decided to tell him. The love poured out like water. But now she had cut the wound too late, Tai seemed to belong to someone else, a girl so hot even Scarlet Johansson could compare…

But then again Matt was still there for her, she had made a resolution she would not make the same mistake. She would not forget her surroundings like she did with Tai or risk losing another, another that she didn't love as much, but still…

"*Sigh…there is so much going on in my life…" she lay on her bed "Biyomon, I wish you were here, you'd know what to do…" "You know me more then anyone…" Biyomon and most of the other digimon stayed in the digital world to clean up the mess of MaloMyotismon and not only was there the whole mixed up love thing; she thought as she looked at the ceiling, Matt's birthday was coming soon. And she had to attend, whether she liked it or not. She had planned to make a surprise party weeks before, making it at the usual café. *I better call Matt; it is only 7:00pm…

Sora punched in the numbers that she remembered. She had almost forgotten that she used to have such an obsession with Matt, like a little love bird. Times had changed…

Matt: Hello?

Sora: Matt, it's me

Matt: Hi… (He sounds super relaxed but happy)

Sora: Hi, I'm sorry I missed your gig; I got your message…

Matt: it's ok, I was just wondering where you went.

Sora: I…*oh great! What do I say? I had to do something for my mom urgently…

Matt: It's ok

Sora: your birthday is coming up, so…happy before birthday…*have you ever heard anything lamer?

Matt: thanks…

Sora: Uh…ok

Matt: Sora…

Sora: yeah

Matt: I love you…

Sora: …

Sora: …I l-lo-lov…I mean I do to… *I-I can't say it anymore, I wonder if he noticed!

Sora: bye…

*click

Mmmhh…maybe everything will be ok in the morning… _"Then you are losing the battle dear…" _

"_Where am I?"_

"_What's that patting sound?"_

"_Misery, hate, love, cheerfulness…"_

"_What's happening?"_

"_Choose wisely or meet true doom"_

"_What is this?" _

A wavering darkness came; the voice she had heard came once again. It had spoken, it was a prophecy…

It was early in the crack of dawn when Sora finally woke up, she never remembered waking up so early. "That dream, was it a dream, I felt like that voice was warning me about something…" she looked at her chicken clock, it was 6:00 in the morning. She was wide awake, but it wasn't the dream that she was now thinking of. She now did remember when she woke up this early. It was the day she was captured by the Bakemon.

_-Flashback-_

_Coo-koo…coo-koo_

_Biyomon stood up with her yellow blanket over her legs…or whatever. _

_Her droopy eyes looked at the clock; she put her arm on top of it and looked at her partner who was at the closet packing her training bag and soccer ball. "Why are you up? It's still very early…" "I need to go to soccer practice; I also need to talk to Taichi about something, don't worry I'll be back before breakfast so you behave yourself" _

"I also needed to talk to Tai…" *that's right, the day before that…I was thinking of talking to Tai about…liking him… I guess now, it's…it's too late. The truth made tears develop in her eyes. She felt stupid, she couldn't have realized it sooner that Matt wasn't the one. She stared out the balcony to the sky, the sun had just rise and the air was cool and fresh. Today was the day, the day she would help Matt invite everyone to the party. She had already had made a list of all the people Matt wanted to invite for the party. It was a surprise party but she knew Matt more than anyone…sometimes she wished she didn't but she had already had made a resolution…she would not forget Matt like she did with Tai.

_The list of invitations to give out in a week _

_Joe_

_Izzy_

_Mimi_

_Me (of course__)_

_Tai_

_Davis _

_T.K (no questions)_

_Kari_

_Yolei_

_Cody_

_Guys from Matt's band _

_Parents_

_Gabumon and company_

*sigh…that's a long list, oh well…I'm going to make it a happy birthday even if it kills me…

First on the list Joe…I'll call him on his cell phone since I can't invite him in person and he usually wakes up the earliest to study.

Bring…bring

Joe: Hello? This is Joe

Sora: Hello…Joe it's me Sora

Joe: Oh…heh!

Sora: I just wanted to tell you that you are invited to Matt's surprise birthday party at the old café

Joe: thanks bye

*click

I guess I'll just send Mimi an email and to the digimon and take to the streets. Sora changed to her pink t-shirt and her pink pants. Took her back pack for emergency and went to the hall, it was already 6:30 and she could hear her mother making breakfast. The smelled the air and could tell instantly that it was her mother's famous porridge. Her stomach grumbled. Sora had not eaten for hours; it's surprising to see that you completely forget about eating when you have love problems. She sat down in her chair and looked down at her bowl. Her mother was already washing her father's plate.

"Sora, where do you think you are going it is a Saturday…?" "I wanted to meet some friends…" "That's alright honey, but I was wondering if you could help me at the shop." "I'm sorry but I really need to go…" she ate a spoon full of porridge and hurried out of the apartment before her mother would ask more questions. She hurried herself up, hours had suddenly passed and there was still one more person on her list, that person she had already passed by earlier that morning. *he's in the park with that model… when saying that she clenched her fists.

Guess he's teaching her to play soccer, their laughing and having fun… it's already 5:00pm I have to tell him something…the sun was closing…and "Grhhh!" Sakura had just kissed Tai on the cheek. He was smiling and alone in the park surveying the lake and flowers. Sora gulped in the air. If she was going to act at all normal, she had to do something that might kill her. "Hi Tai…" "Oh, heh Sora! What's with the pencil and notepad? You a journalist for the gooey gazette at school?" Sora chuckled, but tried to stop it as much as she could. The gooey gazette was the lamest newspaper branch of journalist class in the school. Stories like "Rats found in sandwich in lunch room" "Mushrooms in the toilets" "Mr. Yamanaka? Or alien from mars?" where plastered the pages.

It wasn't surprising, Iruka was the editor, and he was the most imaginative guy in the whole class. Most of what he said was bull shit. And not to mention he was the most gullible guy in the whole school, most of the stories in the newspaper where sent to him as a joke, but he took them seriously and put them in the newspaper. The only reason teachers kept his newspaper on was because not only was this a great branch of creative writing but also because they got a good laugh out of the deal.

The only normal thing about him was that he had a crush on Mio, a cute smart girl. "No, I'm not! I just have a list here…" "A list for what?" "A list for Matt's surprise party I was planning…" "Really?" "Yeah, and I came here to invite you, it's at the old café…and…" Sora's mouth was beginning to dry, she gulped her fear and opened her mouth and it was as if a remote control made her mouth move… "And…like…maybe…if you want…you could…like invite…your…girl-girlfriend Sakura…" there she had said it, but what was to follow she would had never expected…

"Sora, what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about that maybe you and you-your girlfriend Sakura could come to Matt's birthday party!" "Sora… What are you talking about?" "Sakura is your girlfriend and since Matt's birthday is at the café, may-mayb-maybe you could bring your girlfriend Sakura…" "What?" Tai chuckled *she's stammering her words when she said my girlfriend, could that mean… "Sora…Sakura isn't my girlfriend…" Sora suddenly but her arms down limp on her body and grabbed the tree behind her. "Wh-What?" "But then you like her…don't you?" "Of course I like her…I love her…" Sora's stomach squeezed tight, she knew it. "But not like a crush or anything…"

"Wh-What?" she couldn't believe her ears "Sora…Sakura is my cousin…she moved to Europe 4 years ago…she's my favorite cousin…didn't you notice? She's way older than me…" "Huh?" "Sora…" Tai moved closer…Sora looked up. "I…I'm sorry Tai…" "It's ok…" they were closer than ever, the sun was setting behind them. Their heads were touching. Tai looked down at the person he loved the most. Sora looked, deep in to those deep brown eyes. Remembering those times in the digital together:

_-Flashback-_

_Devimon made Andromon evil and it attacks Sora by raising her in the air and threw her aside. Tai and Agumon tried to catch her. _

_And then there was the crest of love…_  
_Tai: Great, this is just a perfect crest for you!_  
_Tai: I felt something! I guess it was your love shining through!_

"Oh Tai…" thinking…

He looked into those orangey eyes, they belonged to no one else…no one else had more beautiful eyes…

There lips were so close, almost…

They both knew it was going to happen and they both closed the eyes. Tai could feel her breath on his cheek, it smelled like strawberries. Sora could feel his bushy brown hair on her forehead. They were so close, so close that it was only millimeters that separated their lips…

"Sora…" Tai and Sora and Sora stopped so abruptly, *Oh no…Tai remembered that voice all to well. Sora stared into the person in front of them… "Ma-Matt…" Matt's fist began to clench. And right then he wished he never earned the crest of FRIENDSHIP, because he knew he no longer had any friends…

* * *

EEEHHHH! Cliffhanger, once again! Ditto with the first chapter…no reviews, no story…yup

I guess that's it for now, so give me some reviews and you'll get the rest of it. But writing this story makes me feel sort of sorry for Matt. For these chapters I've made Matt the bad guy but you know I'm such a strong believer of Taiora that when the end of the series happened I was left shocked and depressed. So for those people that like Matt, sorry I like Matt to but he asks so cool it drives me crazy. Matt is a great for a cartoon character . So it's YEAH Matt but Booh Sorato, that's all I'm saying...


	3. Chapter 3: Matt's Depression

Here's the 3rd chapter, you might be anxious to know what happens but heads up, this story goes for 5 or more chapter, that's is what I'm going to do. Ok, so Sora almost cheats with Tai but Matt sees it. So what will happen? For the first time in this story I will be writing at Matt's point of view. **Disclaimer:** C'mon guys….impossible for me to own Digimon, Enjoy:

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Wh-What happened?" Matt had just asked that questions 3 times already. What had happened was I just saw my best friend try to kiss my girlfriend…"WH-WHAT HAPPENED!" *no that's not the right question. "HOW DID IT HAPPENED?" I don't believe it. Walking down the cold dark street he ran to his mother's apartment instead of his dad's. He needed T.K, his little brother. Matt was sad, depressed, he could not believe it could have happened. Hadn't he been a good boyfriend? He had never been bad to Sora… he should treated with respect as well. Maybe it was the fact that they spent time in the digital world together. Other girls would be easier, Sora was like an equation in 9th grade math, and you just couldn't understand both of them. He felt violated, and from his own best friend.

They had always had a rivalry but it was always friendly right? Perhaps he had misinterpreted the situation completely, maybe they were just talking in whispers, _"While closing their eyes and their lips not even moving, c'mon Matt you have to do better than that!"_ "Who are you!" "Wait you're me!" _"I'm giving you advice; hate Tai, with all your heart, HATE HIM! You know you do! HATED HIM FOR LOVING YOUR BROTHER, HATED HIM FOR EVERYONE LOVING HIM! HATE!"_ "NO, that isn't true…" he had so many thoughts in his head it wasn't surprising that his head didn't explode. Who was this mysterious voice that emanated through his head, that voice was so similar to his own voice, but familiar…where did he hear it…? He didn't even remember how he got to the park in the first place. Maybe it was because Izzy had told him where Sora was. He had told him that Sora was around town meeting her closest friends. And the closest friend that she had in Japan right now was Tai. Tai…his best friend…he couldn't believe it…

He arrived at the lobby, thinking about Sora, about she made the first move in the first place. Did she still love him? It was yet again a mystery but he had known Tai had liked Sora for…forever…maybe it was his own fault that all of this happened…Mimi had talked about karma to him so maybe it was his own backstabbing so Tai was backstabbing while Sora was back stabbing him…it didn't make sense to him at all… *I knew something was wrong from the start…ever since the phone call…and the missing the gig. Was Sora cheating on him with his best friend? No, Tai didn't do that, he had enough evidence from his emails. The only possibility was if Tai was in two places at once, and besides his cousin was in town, and he knew she was his favorite. He was in the elevator sweat dripping down his face (remind you of anyone) the truth suddenly drowned him... he, Matt Ishida was getting his heart broken from his girlfriend and his best friend on the same day and just days before his birthday.

Life sucks; he thought…he stepped out of the elevator. He went to the door which he was most afraid of, afraid that his mom that he loved but that had not chosen him was to answer the door. Luckily his hat wearing brother answered the door. "Big Brother! What are you doing here?" "Hi? Anyway thought I stop by and make one of my famous spicy gumbo surprises…" *I smiled at the site of those magic words. T.K eyes began to contract, his mouth closed tight, he tried not to show it but I knew what he was really thinking. Ok so, my spicy gumbo surprises are super spicy and occasionally taste like rotten eggs. But one day I will make a good a gumbo surprise. "We-wel-well I'-I'm sure it will be te-r-te-te-rri-fic…" *Gulp "I'm kidding Takeru! I only wanted to talk to you…but…" "Don't worry, she's working late…30 minutes top…" T.K had understood my problem ever since he could remember. He knew I was older and took the divorce more harshly then he did. But he was always so hopeful, like his crest, hopeful that one day I would forgive my mom, but that day hadn't come yet…

"Thanks, can I come in?" "Sure…" the T.V was on, a basketball game was on, actually with my favorite team. It's surprising to see how getting your heart ripped out completely from your body you can't seem to remember the playoffs. The apartment was so much cleaner than mine, but I guess when you have a mom these things happened. I entered my brother's room, neat again I suppose…Patomon was in the kitchen gorging himself with ice-cream and then Takeru closed the door.

Matt was on the bed his blue eyes turned a sleepy grey, his brother knew that something was wrong with him. "Big Brother, there must be a reason that you came here…what happened?" as if Matt had suddenly started vomiting violently everything poured out like a continues stream, flowing and flowing, he talked and talked going into every detail. Several times T.K almost thought he had to get a couple of tissues. And then Matt took a deep breath and suddenly closed his eyes tight. "So…let me get this straight…you saw Tai almost kissed Sora?" "Must I explain it again!" Matt was not only getting angry he was starting wonder if it was the right thing to talk to his brother. "I'm just saying maybe you miss understood!" "I DON"T THINK I DID!" "Ok, *Jeez he has steam in his ears! Look at it this way…you do know that Tai likes Sora…" "No I don't !" Matt said it a little to fast.

It was a lie…

The truth was that Matt knew that Tai liked Sora, maybe that's why he was a little bit apprehensive when Sora first gave him those cookies. Matt could tell from Gabumon's smirk and the way Sora's eyes sparkled when he said thanks

_-Flashback-_

_Gabumon: Matt you have a visitor_

_Matt: Who is it? I got to go on stage_

_Gabumon: you might want to see this…_

_He had a smirk on his face and his eyes spilled with happiness. Matt looked up from his guitar and saw one of his friends, not his best friend, they did not speak much, it mainly had to do with school._

_Matt: Hi Sora…_

_She was wearing a blue jacket and a pink scarf holding a present in her hand. She looked nervous as if she had just spoken to a person…_

_Matt: what's that in your hand?_

_Sora: well…you-yu…se-see I made a…the-these for you…here…_

_She had just pushed the present across the room as if she was waiting for it to end. _

_Matt was a little scared, a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. He carefully opened it, avoiding Sora's hopeful gaze. And there was a box, a clear box, like plastic and inside were large cream cookies with blue frosting._

_Sora: I-I thought you might…you know like it since…you know…I thought blue might be your…favorite color…if that's ok…_

_Matt: this is great Sora! Thanks! I eat one now and I'll eat the rest later_

_Her face totally changed. She was pumped with joy and her eyes sparkled like diamonds_

_Matt: I wonder what I should give you?..._

_He said it with his mouth full of cookie and crumbs on his face_

_Sora's eyes were suddenly so bright it was a wonder if Matt didn't go blind and her face had turned a nice shade of pink_

_Sora: you-you don't have to give me anything…but may-maybe just a…_

_Gabumon: Matt! You have to go on!_

_Matt: see you Sora!_

_Gabumon: you better go Sora…you can come back later though_

_Gabumon had guesses the situation since Sora asked to come in._

_Sora: oh well, I see you at the concert…uh…good luck!_

_Her face was still pink and she clutched herself and went out the door, there was a person waiting there…_

_Gabumon: what are you going to do Matt…?_

_Matt: Bout what? Matt just didn't have any idea he looked absentmindedly at Gabumon_

_Gabumon: You know…bout Sora…_

_What about her?_

_She likes you…isn't it obvious_

_Matt was on the way to stage…he stopped for half a minute, but didn't think about it…he didn't want to…_

Matt then avoided Sora for several weeks, making sure that she wouldn't be able to catch up to him during and after class. But after that he felt sorry for Sora and felt an attraction to her. Something deep inside of him erupted every time he saw her following the avoiding. But he kept thinking about his friend.

_-Flashback-_

"_Matt, you are my best friend, we have had our differences but I want to tell you something?" "What is it Tai?" "Well, we just started 8th grade and girls seem to like you a lot and so I wanted your advice…I…like Sora…" "Don't worry I'll help you" _

But would he be helping his friend by going out with his crush? In the end it didn't matter to Matt. He felt that if Tai didn't have the guts now he could never have it. He was blaming his own friend for his crush? Matt suddenly felt sickened with himself. He thought of himself as a monster. It all came to him, what his brother was trying to say, maybe Tai wasn't kissing Sora at all but confessing his love. His eyes became droopy, he had crushed his friend and this is what he got in return. The guilt blasted him like a lightening bolt. But there was something else that multiplied the pain. He took a wheezy breath. "_Yes!_" the voice had returned "_let me feed on your despair, my plan is working!_" and suddenly Matt fell on the floor with no breath

"Big Brother!"

Then all went black…


	4. Chapter 4: Tai's Guilt

**Chapter 4**

AHHHHH…it's been such a long time since the last chapter hasn't it? I'm so sorry…I apologize sincerely *bows sadly. I just got such a huge amount of writers block and only my school's October break seemed to loosen it. Anyway here is the 4th chapter. Most of it comes from Tai's point of view but the confrontation of the trio's situation is upon us.

BTW: I just realized the sequence of events is a little misshaped. Forgive me for that. Sometimes the sequence of what happened in the show and what comes from my brain maybe a little mixed so I apologize for that. Just role with it.

For a short recap about everything that has happened for those that have read the previous chapters but have forgotten it because it was such a long time ago (sorry bout that) and don't want to bother reading them again here it is: Sora sends emails to Mimi about her relationship with Matt but then begins to realize that she still has feelings for Tai. She rushes to him instead of going to Matt's band's gig. There he sees a girl get handsy with Tai and is crushed. Later she realizes that the girl was just a cousin of his and they almost kiss. Matt's sees it however and is devastated, he becomes conflicted with his feelings of anger and guilt and goes to T.K.'s to talk them through. His guilt consumes him and he suddenly looses consciousness. Meanwhile there are a lot of strange things happening…all has something to do with a mysterious voice…

Woah…seems so dry when I put it that way…but oh well enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. IF I DID TAIORA WOULD HAVE HAPPENED

* * *

Tai was in his room, his sister lightly snoring on the bed on top of his. It was night time, the type of time people usually sleep but he couldn't even close his eyes. He looked at his clock *1:00 a.m. it's late but I still can't seem to sleep. All I can think about is his face…the look on his face…he looked…so hurt…god I can't believe I did that to him. Tai's thoughts were consumed about what had happened that day. He felt so whip lashed, at first he was elated. Sora…the love of his life had almost kissed him. It was the stuff of dreams, something that he had wished had happened for years. But then Matt had interrupted and Tai had realized that Sora had almost cheated on Matt with him. The feeling of guilt immediately washed over him

Tai had never felt so bad in his life. It was as if a person put a fork in his intestine and twirled it around like spaghetti. "Maybe he didn't figure it out…" he thought. _"Tai…he is not that dumb…" _the voice echoed in his bedroom. "Heh! Who are you?" "_You just crushed your friend you are a disgrace!_" "Stop it! Get out of my head!" Tai crushed his hands towards his ears. *I know…don't you know that…I know that I crushed him…I know how much I hurt him…but, but maybe it's his fault he's in this situation in the first place. He knew I liked him…he knew…and yet he betrayed me all the same…

-Flashback-

_Sora:__ Wow, this is so exciting! People are already lining up for Matt'sconcert.  
__Biyomon::__ Don't worry, Sora, we'll be sure to get good seats... especially once you give him these homemade cookies!  
__Sora:__ I hope.  
__Tai:__ Sora, wait up.  
__Sora:__ Oh, Tai. Ehhemm...  
__Agumon:__ Something smells good!  
__Gabumon:__ Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him! Mmm.  
__Biyomon:__ I bet you will! No way, you'll eat the whole thing yourself!  
__Gabumon:__ Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!  
__Tai:__ So, um, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me. Just wondering.  
__Sora:__ ... No. I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards.  
__Tai:__ Oh. I see. Matt, huh?  
__Sora:__ Umm... uh...  
__Tai:__ I-It's okay.  
__Sora:__ You're not mad at me, Tai?  
__Tai:__ No, of course not. Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me. __(pushes Sora)__  
__Sora:__ Thanks, Tai.  
__Agumon:__ The least you could do is leave us the cookies!  
__Sora:__(giggles)__ Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you.  
__Tai:__ I'll be waiting... thanks.  
__Agumon:__ You know what, Tai?  
__Tai:__ What?  
__Agumon:__ You've really grown up!_

_**Digimon 02 Episode: A very digi Christmas**_

_-End of Flashback-_

*Grown up…sure…that was an optimistic way of looking at things. The truth was that I realized that my chance with Sora was gone…it had slipped through my hands…and it had hurt…it hurt a lot. And I said I would be waiting…I wasn't talking about the cookies…I was talking about her. I would wait for her; I would be the pathetic sap and wait for her no matter what would happen because the fact was…I love her. Some part of me hoped Matt would reject her, I mean Sora might have liked Matt but just as long as Matt didn't feel the same way there was a chance for me. That wasn't the case; they got together weeks later. I confronted Matt afterwards…I had told him my feelings and when I had heard that they had gotten together. That just made me want to punch him in the face.

_-Flashback-_

_In the hallway of a school, it's a week after the news and everything seems dreary to me._

_Tai: Matt! Hey wait up!_

_Matt: Yeah? What's up?_

_Tai: What's up? What's up is that I heard that you and Sora are together_

_Matt: Oh…that_

_Tai: how could you do this to me man? You knew…you knew I liked her!_

_Matt: It's not like that ok_

_Tai: It would have been different if you didn't know but that fact that you did! You think it's ok to just steal her from me! Who do you think you are? _

_Matt: Tai calm down ok_

_Tai: Don't tell me to calm down!_

_Matt: Look she chose me ok; don't blame me for her liking me_

_Tai: You…_

_Matt: The way I see it…I'm just giving her what she wants and what she wants is a relationship with me not you._

_Tai: And whose fault is that?_

_Matt: Yours, you should have asked her out while you still had the chance…and besides it's not my fault I'm better than you._

I couldn't stand the sight of him after that. I just couldn't…it was all just too much for me. It hurt to know that maybe he was right…maybe he was better for Sora so that's why I lost her. It hurt me for weeks to look at them. I withdrew myself from the group, I became the loner and Matt became me. The roles had reversed because of Sora's decision…knowing that you're second best…that's worse then 10 bullet wounds…stabbing in your gut…far worse. I felt bad for so many weeks…I still do…even now. I tried to be happy for Sora…tried to mend the relationship I once had with Matt. But there was always a strain. And now…I've done the same thing to Matt…and I know just how bad he feels…what am I saying? He didn't deserve any of this…

"_Maybe he didn't but you sure do"_ "You again…what do you want?" _"Nothing yet…but you deserve all the hate and guilt that's coming to you…you're worthless compared to Matt…always have been always will be…You don't deserve to be loved by anyone!"_ "No! that's not true…tha-that can't be true…can it?" _"Well look at the way you treat your friends…the way you betrayed them…you deserve nothing…you're a worthless leader…no one wants you" _"Shut up!" Tai crushed his eyes together, curled up into a ball to do away with what was going on in his head. It was a battle of wills…and for a while Tai had won...the darkness had left. He gasped for breath and closed his eyes… *enough talking…enough thinking…I need to sleep. He fell into a deep slumber after a battle with himself. He got 5 hours of peace…but it was only at 6:00 a.m. that the real battle began…

Tai woke up with a start. The sun was shining into his face and the birds were singing. It would have been a happy day. Had it not been for the events that would follow. Tai got dressed in silence. His sister and parents did not question anything about his behavior. They were just too absorbed in their conversation about school. Tai slumped around the apartment, several times looking at the telephone, half wanting to call Sora and Matt, half wanting them to call him but completely knowing that deep down he didn't want to know what they would say. Then the phone rang, Tai's heart began to beat like a jack hammer. He slowly picked it up and swallowed hard. "H-He-Hello?" "Hello? Is this Tai?" Tai's body instantly relaxed. "Oh hey T.K. what's up?" "Tai…there's no easy way to say this…" A belt of worry squeezed Tai to the point he couldn't breathe…he didn't want to hear what was going to be said next.

Minutes later Tai was running down the street. Sweat dripping down his forehead. It was cold, extremely cold for that season but Tai didn't care. He couldn't believe what he had just heard…he needed to get there as soon as possible…

_-Flashback-_

_T.K.: Tai…there's no easy way to say this but something happened to Matt._

_Tai: something happened? What?_

_T.K.: He was in my room last night and…h-he just stopped breathing and just fell into unconsciousness._

_Tai: what…_

_T.K.: He's in the hospital right now… I thought maybe you might want to visit him_

_Tai: Of course! Are you kidding? Which hospital? _

_T.K.: Odaiba Memorial Hospital._

_Tai: Got it. See ya_

Tai just had to run to the hospital, it wasn't that close to his apartment but he wasn't going to risk traffic. Tai couldn't believe it; the guilt was consuming him again. Matt had gotten hurt last night…the very day that all this mess had happened. *it has to be my fault…this is my entire fault. Tai ran and ran and wouldn't stop. In a couple of more minutes he had reached the hospital. He was tired by then and was just catching his breath his thoughts consumed about Matt. He then saw some pink boots next to his…he could tell from miles away whose those boots belonged too.

Tai looked up "Sora" he whispered. The stood there in the front of the hospital doors just staring at each other. Tai began to think about why she was here but then he got distracted by her beauty. Tai longed for a hug from her but then shook the thought out of his mind. "We-We don't have time for this right now…we better go inside" Sora just nodded she was hurt by his comment but she understood. They needed to see Matt.

The two went to the counter and gasped for where Matt may be. They discovered that he was on the third floor and entered the elevator in silence. The tension was there, the atmosphere was awkward. *this might be a good time to finish that kiss from yesterday. What am I thinking…my best friend is in a hospital and all you can think about his kissing his girlfriend?

The two then reached the third floor and were greeted by an anxious T.K. "Glad you guys could make it! Mom and dad are in the cafeteria, we've been here all night" "Thanks for telling us about this T.K. I was worried" "No problem Sora…" T.K. looked at Sora and then Tai. He knew what had happened yesterday and could just feel the tension emanating from them *this is going to be really awkward. "Listen Tai, Sora I know what happened yesterday so I can understand if you guys can't talk to him right now" "No, we can talk to him…under the circumstances we should." T.K. nodded at Tai and opened the door, letting Tai and Sora in to Matt's room

Sora could right away notice the flowers and balloons around Matt's bed and immediately felt guilty for not bringing anything. Then she saw Matt, her Matt on a bed with tubes in his nose to help him breathe and his face completely pale. He looked so fragile, grey and pale. It looked like he couldn't even talk. *What could have made him like this? Was it me? Matt looked up to see the two and his face immediately darkened. At that point all Sora wanted to do was shrivel up and die. The room was completely silence neither one said anything, only the beat of Matt's heart beat was heard and at that point it was going very fast. Tai sat down in the chair close to Matt's bed and Sora took the second chair on the left side of the bed. The three sat in silence for a while. Then Tai decided to take the plunge…

"Look Matt…I want to apologize…I know you must be really pissed at me now" Tai's head hung down and Matt looked at him and said "I want to be angry at you, in fact I want to be so angry at you that the only thing holding me back is the fact that I'm in the hospital right now and I can't move. But the thing is I'm not angry at you, not even a little bit. All I feel is a huge emptiness in the pit of my stomach and that's what is killing me. I don't know…maybe I deserved it" Tai's eyes widened as he stared at his friend he placed a hand on his best friend's "No you don't deserve this…" his voice was so fierce it rang in Sora's head. Tai looked at Sora for a fleeting moment, just wanted to catch her expression before he said what he was going to say. "This situation is complicated…I don't even know what to think of it anymore" Sora suck in her breath but she couldn't help but agree

*He's right the situation is complicated. Very complicated, I liked Tai he liked me back and for a time that would have been ok. But then I started liking Matt and then he liked me back…that's when the situation just got so complicated…I love Tai, I always will but seeing Matt like this…I can tell I still care for him too. I can't help but wonder, if I'm the cause of all this heartache. _"Are you kidding, you are the reason they are so hurt" _No…I don't know…You-you-you who are you? Why are you telling me such hurtful things? _"Because it's the truth, if you never existed in the first place Matt and Tai would be friends, they would be happy. You're a nuisance!"_ no please just leave me alone! Sora closed her eyes tightly, wanting to crush away the hurt and guilt that was consuming her.

It enveloped her like a man-eating plant. Slowly crushing her, she couldn't explain it. The next thing she knew she was doubled-over on the floor clutching her chest. "Sora?" Tai and Matt watched in surprise as they saw the object of their affections on the floor. Tai slowly lifted her up in worry "Are you ok?" "I-I-I don't know…" Matt whispered as his were eyes full of worry "Sora sit down…" Tai lifted her up back in her chair as she felt a stab in her head. "What happened?" Tai was still holding onto her arm his warm eyes were full of remorse about what had been happening, Matt couldn't help but cringe. "I-I-I don't know…one minute I was just consumed in my thought…and then…no it's better if I don't say"

"Sora…you should tell us what happened….that looked like exactly what happened to me…when…you know…" Sora nodded at him and quickly took a breath before she was going to say what she was going to say. "I-I recently been hearing…voices" *Yeah, this is usually the point when the guys think I'm crazy and throw me into an asylum…I don't know what I'm doing…why is this happening to me…god all of this is my fault.

But the two males didn't say a word, they didn't tell her that she was imagining it…they didn't say anything at all. They just stared at her in shock, their eyes wide with surprise. She decided to continue, she took one more breath trying to clear her mind of the darkness that had just consumed her. "At first…the voice was just there…just telling me about the situation…this situation…but then the voice just got so fierce…it just made me feel horrible about myself and then I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore."

By then Tai's jaw was wide open, Matt was worse. He looked so shocked that his eyes were the size of golf-balls and his hands were clutched. "You guys? What's wrong?" The two were consumed into their own thoughts. But Matt was the first to speak… "Sora…that happened to me too…that's the reason why I'm in the hospital now…becau-because of that voice" Sora gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. So it was happening to Matt too? But why? And who was doing this? "Tai?" "I-I-I admit I also heard a voice" The trio sat in silence, taking in the information that they all had just heard. They all started shivering. They couldn't believe it. Someone was out to get them…

Suddenly the infamous voice had returned and sent a shocking and chilling message to the three, penetrating their minds. _"This isn't over…not by a long shot…Matt maybe just in the hospital for injuries…but I assure you…I'm going to make things worse…much worse"_

Suddenly the voice echoed in the digital world as well: _"I will return!"_

Agumon suddenly looked up to the thundering clouds suddenly forming then his green eyes contracted

"Tai!"…

* * *

Well that's the forth chapter also ending in a cliff hanger. Who is that voice? What's happening? Why only Tai, Matt and Sora? What is the voice's connection with the digital world? What's going to happen to Agumon? All these questions and more will be answered…next time! See ya after some REVIEWS.

womynrule


	5. Chapter 5: Matt's Decisions

**Chapter 5**

OMG….OCTOBER ROCKS! Two chapters in a row! That's like a world record for me. Well here is the 5th chapter and I really hope that you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the support you guys

Disclaimer: No I don't own the digimon franchise

* * *

The chilling message made Matt clutch his hands together. Matt couldn't believe any of this was happening at all. It was already bad enough that he was stuck in this hospital bed, nothing to look at but grey walls and his polka-dotted hospital gown all day long. It was already bad enough that he had tubes stuck in his nose so that he could breathe. It was already bad enough that his birthday was looming but already he had been betrayed by his so called "best-friend" and girlfriend. It was already bad enough that said best-friend and girlfriend were now in his hospital room talking about the events that happened the day before.

What made it worse was that they shared a terrifying revelation. A voice was attacking them. Making them believe that they were worthless and trying to make them feel guilty about this situation. Whoever was talking to them knew a huge amount of their situation, even worse so; whoever was talking to them in their heads knew exactly their inner fears and darkness. He or she was out to get all three of them. The voice was the reason why Matt was in the hospital. Why he had stopped breathing. Why he had fell into a slight coma. Why he was now in a room with a guy that just by looking at him made Matt want to punch him in the face and with a girl that just by looking at her made Matt want to curl up and cry.

*Why is any of this happening? Who is that voice? Why…why does it hate us? Why is this happening in the first place? And why us? Oh god my head hurts. This is all too confusing…I-I didn't want any of this… and I can't help staring at Sora. I had just forgotten all of this, all my feelings for her because of the anger and guilt. God I still love her, I love her so much but then I feel a small Chihuahua in the back of my head saying that I should forget all of this. She isn't worth it…but God she is. Matt's inner conflict completely registered on his face. He looked down-caste and completely focused on his inner thoughts.

The fact was that Tai and Sora were having the same thoughts too and they had completely forgotten that they were in a hospital room. *Why…the question is why is this is happening in the first place? I don't focus in school but I know that it isn't normal when three people have the same voice in their head. Not only that but…but why us…why Sora? Why Matt? Why…me? I can't help but also wonder about this whole thing with Sora and Matt. I love her so much…I always have…always will but what would happen to Matt if me and Sora got together? More importantly…what am I going to do about any of this? I need to protect Sora from this…from what the voice said. He or she wants to hurt us. I can't let that happen…I won't…I won't let anything take her away from me again. She is everything to me…I-I just can't imagine what would happen if…if…

Tai's face was contorted into the emotion of regret and depression. He was already rubbing his hands…trying to reassure himself but he couldn't help but feel worried. About what might happen to Sora and Matt. But for Sora she wasn't as engrossed in her thoughts as the two boys. She was much more worried about the scene that unfolding in front of her. Two boys were worried sick about what they had heard…and the both of them had feelings for her. Sora had feelings for both of them as well.

For now her feelings for Tai were prominent…no doubt about it she loved Tai more than she loved Matt but some part of her also loved Matt. When did any of this start? When did she begin to fall for both of them? She loved Tai first…she knew that from the bottom of her heart.

_-Flashback-_

_It started as a simple friendship. Tai always thought of her as a cool person…for a girl. They would bicker constantly but Sora would always worry about him. Her feelings for him sprung from her basic trait of love and mother like qualities. *I remember the first time I thought something might happen to him and I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe._

_Tai wanted Greymon to evolve to the next level. He knew that if he was in danger, Greymon might be able to reach the ultimate level. While the two Greymon were fighting, Tai wanted to run to them, so that the evil Greymon would notice him and attack him. In this case he would be in danger and he would have succeeded his goal. He was worried about us…he wanted to protect us. But I knew what might happen…I liked him then because he wanted to protect us and he was being so brave…I didn't want anything to happen to him. So I wasn't surprised when I was the only one who tried to hold him back._

_Then there was the time I was kidnapped by Datamon…I was so scared when he grabbed me and at the time I could only think of one person that could save me…the one person I wanted to save me and that was Tai. I called for him and while Datamon held me captive I felt so alone…I felt so scared and I wanted Tai with me. They find out where Datamon was keeping me and Tai came to save me. I felt so happy when he was there, I felt light like a feather. _

_When he found me Datamon almost killed me by letting me fall in to a black hole. But Tai saved me at the last second. He didn't let me fall no matter what. Not even when Datamon tried to separate us. He held on for me and I liked him for that…I loved him for that. But when he suddenly left I felt crushed I was the only one who screamed "Come back!"I couldn't stand the thought that he was gone so I was the first of the group to leave. My feelings for him grew and grew after that. I just loved him… and there was no reason for it._

_Then he helped me realize that I did deserve my crest. He showed me so many things about myself. And for that I just loved him. I loved the way he treated me…the way I treated him. With the others I always felt that I needed to be in control and calm for them, the mother of the group. It was only with Tai that I quarreled with an equal footing and when I acted my age._

_The hairpin incident only amplified all that I felt for Tai. He had written love in the email…love…that was such a strong word. I immediately forgave him for it. I was mad at him because I thought he thought my hat and hairstyle was stupid. To be honest I was slightly sad because I thought he didn't find me attractive. But my expression softened when I read the email. I felt the love I had for him again. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Sora's feelings for Tai slightly ended when the came to high school…they just drifted apart although there was some part of her that still loved Tai. But then Matt grew up into a handsome man and Sora began to see things in Matt she had never saw before.

_-Flashback-_

_It's after Sora's tennis practice and she is getting ready to go home. The sky is grey and it looks like it's going to rain_

_Matt: Hey Sora…what are you doing?_

_Sora: I just had my tennis practice Matt…_

_Matt: Oh…right_

_Sora: what are you doing here?_

_Matt: Oh I'm on the way home. Want to walk together?_

_Sora: Sure_

_They began to walk in silence but Sora felt a small drop on her cheek_

_Sora: Oh boy…looks like it's going to rain and I forgot my umbrella_

_Matt: Don't worry I brought one_

_Sora: Oh but Matt it's so small…there's no way we both can fit under it_

_Matt: No problem just take it._

_Sora: Thanks_

_Matt flashed a devilish smile and as the rain began to go into a downpour Sora was starting to blush. Matt had on a black jacket and one of those biker gloves. He looked like a super villain…but a very hot super villain_

_Matt: So how's your folks?_

_Sora: Uh…mom's ok_

_Matt: And your dad?_

_Sora: um… *I wasn't very comfortable talking about it…the dad situation was complicated because he always lived in another town…half the time I didn't know what the heck was going on with the two…_

_Matt: You know what sorry for asking_

_Sora: No…no I can tell_

_Matt: You don't have to force it for my sake you know Sora…it's ok to hold things to yourself once in a while_

_Sora: …_

_Matt: Besides…there's plenty of time to tell me another time ok?_

_Sora: O-Ok…Th-Thanks Matt_

_Matt: No problem…we're here_

_Sora: Oh…well thanks for walking with me Matt and the umbrella…_

_Matt: No problem you can keep it…well see you tomorrow_

_Sora: Yea…Yeah see you tomorrow_

_I just felt wind-swept by the way he treated me. Without me even saying anything Matt knew what to say. He treated me like an adult and tried to understand my emotions, and understands at one point when I wanted to be alone. Not like Tai…he would have bickered over the whole deal. That was when I began to forget Tai and like Matt…superficial reasons were also a factor. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Sora just started thinking about all of this along with Matt and Tai in the hospital room. It was only Tai who finally broke the silence. "Look…this voice is out to get us…I don't know how we are going to fight this…this thing but…but we have to do something" "What Tai…what could we possibly do…first off we don't even know who or what this thing is…and I don't think we'll be able to use your classic way of beating them with a club if we don't even know where this thing may be…" "Hey no need to be a smartass about it" "I'm not being a smartass…I'm being smart…period" "You guys…" "Look…how about you guys go back home and get some rest…I'm getting discharged tomorrow morning anyway…we'll discuss it tomorrow…" "Ok…get better Matt…" "You too Sora…"

Tai and Sora left quietly. Tai just nodded at Matt and left quickly. T.K. wasn't there in the waiting room and Sora didn't want to wait for him. They left the hospital…without saying goodbye still thinking about the voice that had hurt the both of them. Tai came back home…exhausted and entered his room. If anyone needed sleep…it had to be Tai. Tai was dreaming…it was a very strange dream however.

_Tai was in the digital world…but he wasn't really there. It was more like he was just seeing everything. The digital world wasn't like the way it was before. Everything was black…everything. From the trees to the sky, absolutely everything was pitch black. There was barely any digimon, but there was an orange dot. Tai got closer and he saw that that orange dot was Agumon…he was badly injured. Completely bruised and tattered. Tai was shocked he got closer and heard Agumon whisper "Tai…I need you…"_

Tai woke up with a start…he was sweating and he was gasping for breathe. "Agumon…" Tai could feel pain in his chest…something was wrong. Tai pressed his hand to his head and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 a.m. right about the time that Matt would be discharged from the hospital and when they would meet up with Sora. Tai called the two and asked them to meet up outside his apartment. The day was dreary, everything was grey it looked like it was going to rain. Not the best type of day to discuss something as scary as the voice.

The trio met up near a park bench, Tai was desperate to tell the two about his dream. Sora was immensely shocked and wondered whether it had something do with the voice. However Matt wasn't focusing. At first Tai thought that he was still recovering from his hospital stay but then he saw that Matt kept glancing at Sora. That made Tai's skin crawl... *Is he trying to take her back again? No…I can't let that happen. In fact Matt wanted to talk to Sora he was just finding the right moment to do so. Finally his moment did come…in the shape that Tai was getting some drinks from upstairs.

"Look Sora…we need to talk" Sora looked up at him surprised that he had talked to her in such a direct way, she suddenly realized that they had never had a moment alone since Sora's feelings for Tai reawakened. She could feel herself heat up…not in the good way, where was Tai when you needed him. "Why…?" "I know all this stuff is going on…but…we need to talk…I don't see any other way or time for this" "ok…" Matt took her hand and furtively made her follow. Sora looked back at Tai who began to stare at them question ling when he came back from his apartment. Sora tried to say something to reassure him but Matt began to go into a mini-jog, and Sora didn't have the chance.

He didn't say a word, didn't even look back at her, he was only looking ahead and that was scaring Sora. The clouds were grey and the city was in a sad loop. All around her Sora felt an urge to run; the city was obviously telling her to run now while she still had the chance. It was starting to drizzle but Matt didn't care. He needed to talk to Sora, no matter what Tai might say.

* * *

Woah…so what is it that Matt wants to talk about with Sora? And what really happened to Agumon? So many questions so little words…well see you next time with the 6th chapter. Since this is the 5th chapter…such a milestone for me…I'll give you 5 random facts about the fanfiction.

1. I got the idea when I was listening to "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift

2. I was so anxious to write it but my computer was on the brink and there was no near by paper that I wrote the ideas on a Disney world pamphlet

3. I wrote 3 chapters straight over the course of two days!

4. I got such a bad case of writers block that the fourth chapter actually came a YEAR and 8 moths after the first chapter

5. I wrote the fourth chapter in the middle of the night…finished at 2:00 a.m. (see how weird I am…if I write it I have to finish it!)

Well those are the 5 random facts…I'm so weird. Anyway if you guys have any ideas to give to me like a situation that I can throw towards this crazy love-triangle I'd love to hear it. Once again REVIEW

womynrule


	6. Chapter 6: Sora's Choices

**Chapter 6**

Well…a week and some days later….here it is: Chapter 6! October really is a good month. Matt's finally going to talk to Sora about the whole debacle…what is going to come from it…and are surprising things in store? Well Read and REVIEW! Enjoy:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the digimon franchise.

* * *

Sora's heart was beginning to beat really fast. Why? That's because her…sort of ex-boyfriend was holding her arm and dragging her to talk…the question was about what? But as much as Sora wanted to tell Matt to stop…to let her catch her breathe…and preferably allow her to escape the torture she knew she was about to face. She couldn't utter a word…she was just too paralyzed with fear, but she kept on walking.

It was like her legs had minds of their own…they were just following Matt. Deep down inside she knew she had this coming. She had a lot to explain…she had almost kissed Tai, and even though she didn't really kiss Tai the damage was done. But she began to get scared…would Matt try and hurt her? Matt probably was conflicted with emotions…even though it wasn't a kiss and she technically didn't cheat Sora had created distance between herself and Matt. Matt probably didn't understand… he was probably wondering…did Sora like him or Tai? That may have set him off.

Sora began to mentally slap herself…she should have explained something. Give him an explanation for the actions that had taken place. But then what was there to explain? The situation was a little too complicated to explain…with her own conflicting emotions. Then again some logic was beginning to seep into her…why was Matt angry at something that didn't even happen? Why was he so emotional? Was it because he had an idea that Tai liked her and she felt the same? Was he just being a little paranoid?

*No…no that's not it. He must know me…he knows that I still have feelings for Tai…he must have always known…always. What can I say? This is all too confusing for me! I keep staring at him…I'm so scared with what he might say…I don't know what he might say. And the question is what do I really want coming from his mouth? An "I understand and I support you" or "I want you back"?

Sora began to bite her lip and look down to stare at the sidewalk…she was feeling a seething mixture of disgust and guilt. This never ending walk just added to the anxiety growing within her. Finally Matt stopped…Sora looked up to see that he was staring at her with the saddest eyes. She felt the sudden urge to hug him…to say that it was alright…that she still loved him. But she didn't because she knew that then she would be lying.

It would never be ok…they could never go back to the way things were…it wasn't an option now. "Matt…?" Sora looked at his face and couldn't help feeling so guilty…for everything she was putting him through…and she couldn't help notice that he was still holding her arm…he still loved her. "Sora…I-I…I still love you…" Sora felt tears well up in her eyes…her heart felt so terrible. "Matt—" "Listen…I-I-I do…you know I do…but I know…I saw the way you looked at Tai before you kissed…you never looked at me like that…not even when we first kissed…" *He's right…

_-Flashback-_

_My first kissed wasn't something I expected…it wasn't under a romantic sunset…it's raining…I'm under an umbrella with Matt…we're hurrying home…we've only been going out for a week. We're laughing but then he suddenly stops and just looks at me as he smiles. I look at him and a rush of adrenaline kicks into me. I smile brightly and then suddenly just kiss him...no permission…no romantic wait…its pure adrenaline…_

_-End of Flashback-_

"But…I-I love you Sora…So I want to ask you this…do you still love me back?" I'm not surprised by this question…but I can't give him a straight answer. I stop to think about it…I don't know anymore. I love Tai…I love Tai so much…he's been consuming my thoughts for the past few days…more so when we almost kissed…that's what makes me feel so guilty. The night that Matt went to the hospital…I wasn't thinking about him or what I did…I was just thinking about Tai.

_-Flashback_

_The night after the events of that day, when she was about to kiss Tai…Sora was lying on her bed. It was 11:00 p.m. but she didn't care. She was just staring into space…her eyes were sparking. She was feeling good and warm inside but at the same time a little confused. Sora couldn't help but feel nice…Tai had almost kissed her. _

_It seemed like he really cared about her…that he still had the same feelings he had when they were young. But at the same time she was confused…confused about his standing with her. He didn't say anything about his feelings for her…but she didn't care…She loved Tai…and he obviously had the same feelings…that was all that mattered…that was all that mattered in the world..._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sora's eyes began to water up to the point where she had to close her eyes to try and stop the flow, but she couldn't. Sora then began to hug herself and she crouched down on her knees and started to sob. Matt crouched down with her and held her arms lovingly. Sora didn't know what to say anymore…she loved Tai…so much…so much…Sora just wanted to be with Tai but a part of her still loved Matt. She didn't know what to do. The confusion made her want to cry even more.

"I-I…Matt…I-I-I *sniff…I-I don't know…I-I-I don't know anymore…pl-ple-please don't ask me this…pl-please…I'm begging you…I-I just don't know anymore." Sora looked up at him…her eyes spilling with tears…half expecting him to just ditch her there and then. But he didn't he just looked at her for a second and then smiled. "Fo-For now…that'll be ok…I-I'm just happy that you still might have feelings for me…for now that'll be ok."

Sora looked at him in surprise…but was silently grateful that he didn't push further. Matt then slowly lifted Sora…not once looking away from her. He was pissed at Tai granted…but he loved Sora more than to do anything about it. "We better get back…to…Tai" "O-Ok…" Sora wiped her eyes with her glove…she noticed that she and Matt were wearing the same thing that they wore when she first showed that she had a crush on him. Way back during Christmas time…Tai was also wearing the same thing…it was an ironic turn of events.

Matt still held on to Sora's arms and stared at her like he was deep in thought…then he finally spoke. "Listen…S-Sora…All I ask from you from now on is that…you tell me when you make your decision…ok?" Sora wiped her eyes and tried to force a smile…she felt that she owed Matt that much for now. "O-Ok…I-I will…" Matt smiled "I-I'll be waiting for you…Sora…" Sora's eyes widened…memory hit her…

_-Flashback-_

"_I'll be waiting Sora…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

*Tai…Tai…I need to get back to you…I want to see Tai…all these emotions…all this sorrow…I want to see you Tai…

Sora began to rub her eyes and put her arms down away from her body...she didn't want Matt to touch her anymore…the love that she had for Tai was overpowering her. It had the desired effect as Matt let go of her. He looked saddened but gave a shy smile. No words were needed to spoken, they began to walk in silence to return to Tai. Sora was conflicted…she didn't want all of this drama in her life. She wish she hadn't made so many mistakes…if she had known what would have happened if she forgot Tai…she would have never chosen Matt.

Yet part of her was in some way glad she got to experience the emotions she felt when she was nearby Matt. The emotions she felt when she was with Tai or with Matt would always be different. They were two different people to her. But for now…Sora still had to make a choice…perhaps seeing Tai…she would make up her mind… Sora began to hug herself as she thought about it…the drizzle had made her slightly wet and she was still sniffling from her cry when she was talking to Matt.

Matt had placed his hands in his pocket and was hiding his face in his black scarf…Sora could feel that he didn't want to talk to anyone after the conversation with her. Sora then turned with Matt around the curb and saw the apartment that Tai and his family lived in. She saw Tai…sitting on a bench in front of the apartment complex. He was tapping his foot and his hands were crossed around his chest. He was obviously worried about Sora. Sora's eyes began to widen…she quickly tried to again wipe her eyes and straighten her hair. She didn't want Tai knowing that she had cried while she was talking with Matt…that would make Tai want to punch Matt's lights out…Sora didn't want that.

Tai immediately started to relax when he saw Sora and didn't see any signs that Matt had either kissed or hurt Sora. But he was still on edge…why had Matt wanted Sora to himself? It must have been something important…because he had pulled Sora away to another street. Sora began to feel relaxed after seeing Tai…she felt good when she saw him…he was her safe haven…she needed Tai. But Matt began to feel more on edge because he said "Look guys…I'll just go up to go to the bathroom…" Matt quickly scurried off up to the apartment. "Mmmm…Tai…? Why don't we just go up to the apartment…it seems silly that we have to stay on the ground floor but keep going up for stuff…" "O-Oh…yeah I guess…but my parents wanted me out of the apartment…I don't know why though…"

"O-Oh ok…" Sora sat herself on the bench next to Tai and started fiddling with her fingers. Sora began to think about the situation between her and Tai…he had never stated his feelings for her outright. Inspired by Matt's decisions to ask Sora about her feelings for him…Sora decided that she would ask Tai the same thing. "Tai…?" "Yeah?" "I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully…" "O-Ok" "Tai…do you have feelings for me?" Tai was taken aback by her question…unlike Sora…he thought that they had established that he liked her. "Of course I do! You mean everything to me"

While Sora was feeling so good about this…even though her love was seeping out again and clouding her judgment she needed to know more. "Re-Really? You don't act like it" Tai's eyes widened...this conversation wasn't going in the direction that he hoped it would; he was beginning to realize something as well... "Wh-What do you mean…?" "I know now that you liked me before…but you never asked me out…and now…I don't know where I stand with you…" Tai got up and closed his eyes…he took a shuddering breathe and stared into the sky. Standing in front of her like that…actually putting some distance between him and her was beginning to scare Sora.

"I have feelings for you…I-I do…Sora you mean more to me then you'll ever know…I didn't ask you out before because I was s-scared…too scared to admit anything…I'm an idiot for that" Sora was slightly happy…Tai really did care about her…he did…and that just made her feel happy…absolutely thrilled. "But…the thing is…this situation is so complicated…because M-Matt is involved. So maybe that's why you don't know where you stand with me." Sora was shocked by his answer…was he having second thoughts about his feelings for her?

He wasn't staring at her straight in the face…maybe he was lying about him caring about her…and he did not say that he loved her. Sora stood up and closed her fists…her eyebrows furrowed…her eyes full of worry. "T-Tai…" Sora placed her hand on one of Tai's shoulders. "I love you…just tell me…do you love me back?" Tai's shoulders went into a slump…he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were black…Sora couldn't read anything from him...she was feeling out of breathe…fear was consuming her...

"S-Sora…I don't think you truly love me…and honestly…right now…I don't think I can love you back…"

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7: Tai's Pain

**Chapter 7: Tai and Her Pain **

You know I don't think I can apologize enough for the lack of updates…I am sooooo sorry but hopefully my work on this chapter can remedy this. Hopefully this is consistent with the previous chapters since I had to re-read everything and fell in love with this story all over again. As a quick recap we see in the last chapter that…Tai may not be able to love Sora! What? Again thank you for all your kind reviews and support that have kept me going!

**P.S: **Swear words in this chapter. Just a warning!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything digital…digimon that is!

* * *

Last time on Her Love Returns

_"T-Tai…" Sora placed her hand on one of Tai's shoulders. "I love you…just tell me…do you love me back?" Tai's shoulders went into a slump…he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were black…Sora couldn't read anything from him...she was feeling out of breathe…fear was consuming her... "S-Sora…I don't think you truly love me…and honestly…right now…I don't think I can love you back…"_

* * *

It was as if the whole world had just come to a halt. With those words…the just the sound of them…just the look in Tai's eyes made Sora's world come to a screeching halt. Sora must have been dreaming. She must have had fallen asleep exactly when she was standing and had dreamt the entire conversation. Sora was certain she heard it all wrong. This was just some cruel sick twisted dream and soon she would wake from it…right? Right?

"I think the only reason you claim to love me now is because you feel guilty…I've been thinking a lot about it…I love you but…I've thought of reasons why…why now…why you decided to love me now…and…even then…I'm doubting your love…especially when you left with Matt"

"Th-That wasn't my choice…" "But you went anyway…didn't you? You went anyway…you could have just made him stop and let him speak in front of me…instead you let yourself be dragged by him…and you let yourself talk to him…I know both of you well enough to know that that wasn't some talk about the inner workings of baseball."

Sora's lips began to quiver. "You're right it wasn't." her eyes cast down to the concrete sidewalk and she began to brush the dry leaves off the boardwalk…what was going on? This sudden turn of events…why? Tai gazed at her more, his fist clenching, feeling the imminent pain and rage build up in his body. He began to shake but managed to whisper

"I know…it was about your feelings for him wasn't it? And I bet…you couldn't decide who of us you wanted more…" Sora looked up to Tai…their gaze was locked…Sora couldn't breathe anymore. "You still love him don't you?" Sora looked down and clutched her hands tightly and closed her eyes, she wanted this whole conversation to go away. Sora wanted to erase things…how could things have gone so wrong?

"Answer me Sora…you love him don't you?" Sora brought her hands to her ears…she wanted all of this to go away…why…why did it feel like so heavy…why did she feel like she was dissolving away…why did she feel guilty…she loved Tai…Why? "Answer! Why won't you answer? Tai grabbed Sora by the shoulders in such a vicious way it almost felt animalistic.

Sora could feel the stinging pain shooting up her body. What had brought this up? What had brought this side of Tai all of a sudden? Didn't he just say moments ago that she meant everything to him…? Why? Why couldn't he just leave it be?

"Tai you're hurting me!" "Answer me Sora!"

"I-I…Tai just closed his eyes. He released Sora, but that didn't mean he released his anger or pain. "I knew it" He let out a shuddery sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "You love him!" He screamed at Sora, it was thunderous…it was terrifying.

"If you really loved me…then you wouldn't put me through this! If you loved me you would have just left Matt there and then! If you loved me you wouldn't have chosen Matt in the first place! If you really loved me…you wouldn't have let superficial reasons get in the way! I'm not going to be your second choice Sora!" "That's enough Tai!" Sora brought her eyes up…tear stained as they were Sora looked up to see Matt standing before her. He looked pained and was gritting his teeth. *Matt…don't come please don't come…you'll only make things worse…only make things more confused.

"Don't shout at her!"

"Don't tell me what to do Matt! Damn it!"

"I'll tell you what to do you son of a bitch! I thought you said you cared about her! Don't do this to her" There were face-to-face, male-to-male. Rivals standing in a dead-lock, Sora could see the steam coming from both of them, the very waves of hatred.

This only made her want to cry more *Don't fight, please don't fight…not because of me…please don't. Tai brought his face closer to Matt, his eyes red with rage "This is as much of your fault as it is hers…are you guys so intent on making me suffer?"

Matt was intent on punching Tai in the balls for hurting Sora like that but those words shook him to the core. Matt took a step back and turned ashen…suffer…*you suffered? "It-Its not like that…"

"Oh…really Matt…for someone that claims to care about me as his best friend…like a brother you sure haven't acted like that in the past year."

Matt gulped…he couldn't go against those words…

"Both of you…have caused me so much pain for the past months…I hid it because I was your friend…I wanted to be happy for you but my hearts been in pieces for months and then I find this shimmer of hope that Sora the girl I loved for most of my life could love me back! But I felt guilty! Because I was your friend! But then I find that she still loves you! Do you realize how painful that is? I have to please everyone but I can't get I want! Do you realize the true pain in that? To realize that even after all this time…even if I was the leader…even after all I've done…I'm still second best?"

"Tai! Th-thi-this isn't you! You know that's not true!"

"Stop this shit Sora; this isn't one of your fantasies!" Sora backed away…shaking…fantasy? What fantasy?

"You keep thinking that if you just tell me you love me everything is going to work out…that I'm going to be ok and we can frolic in a fucking bed of roses and be fucking happily-ever-after for the rest of our lives. This isn't some storybook were there's going to be a happily ever after…this is reality…and the reality is…I can't do this anymore…"

Matt looked down…what was he saying?…to him…to Sora. He attentively looked at Sora…she was near tears and it made him feel as if he was sinking...drowning even. He was generally shocked on the way things were going…Tai was so bitter, so full of pure hatred for Sora and Matt.

The guilt was washing over him and yet at the same time he still wanted Sora. He had to fight back the urge to hug her there and then but he knew he couldn't…Sora wouldn't stand for it because…the pain that Sora was going through now…this was all his fault.

Matt realized what he had done to his friend. He never realized…not once…ever…had he stopped to think what Tai must have felt when Matt held Sora or kissed her in front of him. "I can't take this…my heart won't take it…it may have taken it before but I won't take it now…I done with this…I'm done with you…I'm done with both of you. I think its best that you guys just go home…" "Tai..." "No…I-I-I can't do this anymore…" Tai ran up the stairs never looking back, never glancing, never crying, and never sighing, in stone silence he ran up the stairs.

Sora gloves were soaked in tears, her face was soaked in tears, the barrier between her glove and face was soaked in tears. Sora sobbed her heart out. She felt so guilty, that look on Tai's face…it-it-it just hit her how selfish she was and even now she felt selfish. *Why couldn't Tai just let it go? Why are you so angry now Tai? Why now…just when things we-wer-were starting to work out...? Why? I…don't understand…I want it to all go away!

Matt could only stand and watch…he felt dangerously close to breaking down himself. That look on Tai's face: his eyes shivering as if fighting the tears, his eyes full of rage, his forehead creased…he was hurt… really hurt…because Sora still loved Matt...because his hopes and dreams were dashed again. Matt found a shimmer of glow in his heart…Sora still loved him…as much as he felt guilty he still felt happy.

But Matt wished he could turn back the clock, to stop this argument, to not have said what he had said to Sora so she wouldn't have to suffer like this. Knowing was enough for him but…but you can't undo the past. "Sora…it's okay…it's okay."

He took a step forward and tentatively placed his fingers on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch away she held her steadier. "It's okay…it's okay" he whispered into her ear, he wanted to comfort her. Seeing her in this state he felt his heart fall apart because hers was too. Sora took her hands off her face, the flood of tears hid her face…snot dripping from her nose…it was painfully depressing.

"N-n-no-no..it-it…not!"

Her hands flung back to her face and she let out a wale that could only be compared to a wolf…a wolf that had just lost his mate. Matt brought his hand up to the back of her head and brought it towards his chest, he held her tight if only to muffle the painful cries that were killing him. He held her tighter and she let him.

He held her tight as she sobbed in his chest for in that moment all Matt could do was hug the girl that he was loved.

* * *

I loved the hissy fit that Tai gave, to be honest with you I wanted Tai to have done that when Sora was going to give the cookies to Matt. I mean if I was in his position I would have gotten so pissed I would have whacked Sora with a chair. Honestly I think both Sora and Matt deserved it but hey this is still a romance story so you got your bit of that right? Thanks for the support! And don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Sora's Affect

**Chapter 8: Sora's Affect  
**

Okay…here we have it a double whammy! Chapter 8 is here too! This part was initially part of chapter 7 but for some reason the total 9,000 something word count would not upload. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow until uploading so I merely divided the chapter up into 3 parts. Sorry for that. Then again this would be easier on the eyes no

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the digimon franchise.

Tai slammed the door behind him and stood in front of the living room. His sister was on the couch and was watching their favorite show, she had come back from her outing with T.K. Normally Tai would have loved to jump onto the couch both to scare and tease his sister.

Normally Tai would joyfully scream out "Tai is here!" and then his sister would giggle. Normally…normally…no. Tai looked down and balled his fists…he wanted to cry out…he wanted to lunge towards the kitchen and destroy it…he wanted to kick the crap out of the couch…only so that the pain and anger could go away.

Kari turned around her her eyes lit up at the site of her brother. "Tai! Welcome back, mom and dad told me that you were outside! They just left with some of their old friends…they wanted one of those and I quote adult conversations…although it doesn't make a lot of sense does it big brother? I heard Mimi is coming back in a couple of days! She just called isn't that great? Well I had a good time with T.K. just got back! Although I came back the other way because we were on the other side of the city so he couldn't say hi…I heard about Matt…is he okay? How about Sora…I bet it was a little scare for her!"

Tai gritted his teeth, the last thing he wanted was to hear their names…even though Kari didn't realize he still couldn't stand it "Don't say their names…" "What?" "DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES!" Tai punched the wall beside the door and ran to his room. He couldn't stand the utter pain he was going through.

"Tai? Tai? What's wrong?" Kari rushed towards her brother. She found him in a heap at the foot of their double bed. She had never seen him like this before…and it was because of…Matt and Sora? Kari suddenly held both her hands together and looked down. So it was this again?

_-Flashback-_

_It was back in the digital world when the digimon lords were still at large. It was then that Kari seemed to notice something between her brother and Sora. When she was under Sora and T.K.'s care she had a rather interesting conversation with Sora._

_Kari: Thanks Sora…I'm sorry I'm sick_

_Sora: there's no need to apologize! You can't help it if you're sick and really it's no trouble_

_Kari: you are so kind Sora…just like big brother…I'm glad you are his friend_

_Sora:Y-Y-Ye-Yeah…friends…_

_Kari: Sora?_

_Sora:….._

_Kari: Sora what's wrong? Was it something I said?_

_Sora: N-n-no…nothings wrong…it's just._

_Kari: just what?_

_Sora: I was just thinking about Tai that's all…friends and all…_

_Kari: what are you saying?_

_Sora: nothing nothing…_

_Kari: are you worried about brother? Do you want to talk about him?_

_Sora: no! Just forget about it okay?_

_Kari: but…_

_Sora: no just forget about it okay? Don't tell either_

_Kari: tell what?_

_Sora: tell people I was thinking about Ta—wait…never mind._

_Kari: Sora?_

_Sora: I think you should go to sleep now Kari…_

_Kari: Sora….do you like big brother?_

_Sora: *blushes…I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…_

_Kari: it's okay Sora…I like big brother too!_

_Sora: *flustered and blushing…yeah…that's right…uh…Kari you should go to sleep now…you're very tiered…maybe we should rest…get our strength up._

_Kari: okay…_

_Sora: *whispering. Me? Like Tai…no…that can't be it. Me and Tai? Not possible…it's impossible…Hahaha…no way…_

_Kari: *smiles_

_Since then Kari always had that knowing smile when Sora and Tai were together and she hoped that it would continue…she hoped that someday Tai and Sora would get together…she hoped that someday Kari wouldn't need to keep Sora's secret…she hoped that one day Tai would know what she knew. Kari tried her best to speed things along…but she knew how dense both her brother and Sora were…and besides they should figure it out for themselves…but it wasn't meant to be…after Christmas…things changed. Kari had just gotten home and she found herself in the darkened room with her brother standing at the bed. He was smiling…sadly…like he was hiding something._

_Tai: Well…guess what?_

_Kari: what?_

_Tai: a Christmas surprise_

_Kari: what do you mean?_

_Tai: Sora and Matt got together…_

_Kari: what?_

_Tai: yeah…_

_Kari: Tai…I'm sorry…Did you tell her you liked her?_

_Tai: nope but there was no need too…_

_Kari: B-Bu-But why?I thought you were going too…maybe then she wouldn't have...  
_

_Tai: She always had an idea I think...but she likes Matt…she deserves to be happy…_

_Kari: but you'll be hurt…_

_Tai: maybe…but I can pretend…and anyway she'll be happy. I want her to be happy…that's all I want for her…_

_Kari: Oh Tai…_

_Tai: *Grins…it's all right! C'mon tomorrows Christmas we should be celebrating!_

_-End of Flashback-_

Oh how Kari wished things could be different, for him…for Sora…for everyone, but for now there was something definitely wrong with her brother…something had gone wrong.

"Big brother…what happened?" Tai didn't want to deal with this…he didn't want to deal with any of this but…but still this was his sister…she understood when no one else did. Tai lifted himself from his kneel and looked at his sister dead in the eye.

He was sapped of his energy but he pressured on and told his tale. He had to give Kari credit. She neither looked surprised or knowing…she merely nodded in the right places and didn't interrupt…he could feel himself get better.

When he finished explaining Tai paused to let Kari take everything in.

"Big brother…I think you're making a mistake…"

"Mistake? Mistake? Is it a mistake for me to want to run away from a girl that broke my heart…because just when I thought she loved me…I find out that she still loves him."

"Feelings just don't go away…she doesn't love him…she just cares for him!"

"No she loves him…you didn't see the look on her face…that look…you didn't see" "You're overreacting big brother! Listen to yourself…so what if she loves him? She loves you more!"

"No! I want her to only love me…that's what I always wanted…for her to only love me…so I could be the only one she looked at with those eyes…so that I could be the one to hold her…call me selfish but…maybe Matt can take it…but I can't! I won't take it! If she won't make her choice now she won't ever and I'm not going to stand around to see myself fall apart!"

"What do you plan to do big brother? Ignore them for the rest of your life—""Don't you put the in the same sentence! It's him and her not them…don't say them! You make it sound like…li-lik-like…their together…"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"Tai this just proves that you love her…you need her…look at yourself! You can't even stand the thought of her being with Matt in the context of them! So then why are you giving up? Why are you throwing her away? Why give up now? When she clearly loves you!"

"That's the thing! She doesn't really love me! I bet she's only in love with the idea of me…I'm nothing but a toy to her! Something she can always come back to at the end of the day because she knows I'll always wait for her...but she'll never be there for me"

"You know that's not true big brother…"

"You know what…I don't know…I don't know anymore…I don't know anything. I'm a retarded bitch that can't even hold on to a girl he's loved since grade school…" "Stop it…you love her and she loves you too…isn't that enough?" Tai stayed quiet for only a moment…yes of course he loved her…of course he did.

"She loves Matt too…" "So? She still loves you. Eventually she'll stop loving him…the more you spend time with her…she'll forget eventually"

"What if she doesn't forget? What if she starts to love Matt more again? What if she forgets to love me? What if she stops loving me? What if she falls out of love with me?" barely a whisper, Tai had said that, it was barely a whisper but in that moment Kari felt like a head light had suddenly turned on and she was finally seeing her brother for the first time…her brother…vulnerable…scared…alone.

Her brother was supposed to be the child of Courage…he seemed so different now…so different from the strong brother she always knew and loved…Kari didn't like the change…she didn't want Tai to change. "She won't…she won't."

Kari said firmly and Tai dared to look up at her…she was being so firm…so determined. Kari was placing her trust in Sora…she felt that she had too. However much pain Kari knew that Sora had but Tai through before Kari believed in Sora…believed in Sora's love for her brother…she had too…she believed in her.

Kari placed her hand on Tai's shoulder…as if she was the older sibling but he shook his head in disbelief. "You don't know that…and that's what scares me the most…I won't take that chance Kari…I love her but…but if she falls out of love with me and chooses Matt again…my heart won't take it. At least before…she didn't know my real feelings for her…not really. S-s-so I could pretend…it was easier to pretend but now…I won't be able to make it…trust me…I would lose myself…I would lose everything that's a part of me…if I lost her again..."

"Tai…" "Just go Kari…just go" "Tai…" "Please…"

Kari faintly stepped away from her brother and looked at him sadly. She could only pray that things would fix themselves and that Sora would find a way to set things right…

Left to his thoughts with no loud distractions, images of Sora began to seep into his mind and he felt like shit…like someone had taken his heart and squeezed it. He didn't want to think about it now. Tai climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his head…he needed to think of something else…anything else…anything.

And wouldn't you know it? Tai thoughts turned to Mimi…she was coming in a couple of days from what his sister had told him…Mimi…he could focus his attention on her to try and forget…although it may never really go away. What where Tai's thoughts on Mimi?

To be honest he never really gave her that much thought. The girl just talked too much for her own good, for anyone's good for that matter. Sometimes during her long rants about her broken fingernails Tai would find himself zoning out, finding it easier to hear buzzing noise then to endure the words that seemed to formulate in her mouth almost at 5 miles per second.

Mimi was often brutally honest which worked for and against Tai's favors at time. In a seemingly impossible way, Mimi was able to compliment and insult Tai at the same time. Mimi had said this comment while they were in line for lunch at school, it was the comment that seemed to confirm all his theories of Mimi being insane

"Gee Tai, I love the way your hair is today! It's just so choppy just like the Chinese fruit salad I had today. Although it tasted awful in the end so I threw it out so now it's all goopy in the trash can. Yup, that's what you're hair looks like. Isn't it funny?" Funny indeed, Tai found it awkward to be with her sometimes just because she was so brutally honest and unaware of the affect she could have on people. But that was also a quality that Tai admired in Mimi the most.

The ability to say what you thought, when you thought about it, never holding back, never having a filter. Maybe if he was like that…maybe things would have—Tai shook his hair at that last statement. No…he couldn't think about that…he wouldn't…he would just be glad to see Mimi and try to think of Mimi for once.

Maybe they weren't close and honestly he didn't know a lot about her but Mimi was a great friend and person, she always looked on the bright-side of things, always seemed to make life a little bit lighter and stress-free. Tai remembered one time, just a week before she left, when she had decided to meet one-on-one with each person of the group over the course of 2 weeks before she left to New York.

To be honest, Tai was not looking forward to it. He had never really been alone with Mimi before. He had interactions with her yes, but that was a digital world he was 11. Since then it had been a long time since he had ever really gone past "you're hair looks nice too" in a conversation with Mimi. Mimi had saved him for third last, and decided that she would take him to where else—but a mall, taking him to a food court to get to know each other a little more until she left.

This was far from the case as Tai saw it. Mimi spent most of the time talking about herself; mainly on how awkward she was feeling about tomorrow. She talked to him as if there was no tomorrow, as if his freaking opinion even mattered. Apparently, from what Tai could gather, Joe had sent her a letter—a love letter, asking her to be his girlfriend even if she was leaving. Mimi had rejected him, gently at best, face-to-face, telling him that it could never work due to the long distance as well as the fact that she didn't feel that way for him.

She only saw him as her sempai-her older friend but nothing more. Which is why she decided to leave interacting with Joe to a minimum. But Tai wondered why she even needed to see Joe if shed didn't want to. Mimi looked indignant and told him that she had so see everyone one-on-one, it was a promise to herself she fiercely said.

Then why leave Izzy for last instead of Joe? She giggled at the comment and told him that that was because she found Izzy the interesting and the hardest to understand and therefore she needed time to think about how she would spend her last moments with him before she would leave because apparently "we have so little in common but at the same time so much!"

*It didn't make a lot of sense to me at the time although I had a sneaky feeling that there was something more to it because she was fiddling her fingers and smiling at me more brightly then she usually does when she said it. "It's a lot like me and you Tai!" I was sipping a milk-shake and I almost choked.

I didn't really understand her previous comment much less how it was connected to me. How could we be different but the same? It was didn't make sense but she told me that anyway and smiled at me with her eyes closed as if she wanted me to take in her comment. "Huh?" "Well…we are so different Tai you know that! You like soccer, I prefer make-up but I think at the same time we have the same smile you know?"

"The same smile?" "You know! A smile not for us, we smile so that others can feel happy, so that others won't feel sad. That's why I smile! And that's why you do too…I think!" In that moment I took a good look at Mimi, a real good look and I started to understand just a little. She smiled for others…not because in that moment she was happy but because she wanted others to be happy with her smile and she seemed to think I did the same things too.

It's corny but I think in that moment I got to understand Mimi better and when I nodded in agreement she began to understand me too, we got a little closer.

Yes, Tai was looking forward to seeing Mimi.

The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was facing those two who were close to Mimi…they would come together…they would probably come at the same time as if they had planned it together…and they would only remind him of what he went through…the sheer pain, the utter torture he went through just knowing that Sora still loved Matt maybe even more than she did him…again.

That would only be a painful reminder…of everything he lost when he lost her…including himself.


	9. Chapter 9: Sora's Friend

**Chapter 9: Sora's Friend**

And look at that a triple whammy…all in the course of 2 days. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I also added a new character that will be central to the plot. I know this character is a personal favorite of many of you and I hope you enjoy the addition!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the digimon franchise

* * *

Sora had forgotten everything that had transpired from her heartbreak to her journey back to her apartment. She vaguely remembered that she had taken herself out of Matt's grasp and ran like the wind. She ran and ran and cried and cried.

Almost like by running away so fast her pain could go away just as quickly. She rushed to her apartment…ran in through the door…her mom wasn't home as usually…Sora ran to her room and slammed the door behind her…she gasped…she gasped.

What a sick turn of events…what a sick turn. Sora just wanted to know if Tai loved her…she thought it was an innocent question…instead Tai had blown things completely out of proportion and had said that…he didn't love her…that he couldn't…he couldn't because he knew that she still loved Matt…and that was tearing him apart. All because of her…because she couldn't answer.

Why couldn't she answer? Why couldn't she have just said no…that she didn't love Matt…why couldn't she have just said I don't know…why did it seem like she was going to say…

_I do? _*You…go away! What do you want?

_HAHAHA…you still love Matt don't you. As much as you loved Tai there was still a part of you that loved Matt…a part of you that wanted you to stay with him and now Tai knows and he can't take it! _ Stop it…I love Tai…I love him. _You should have just stayed with Matt…he could take the fact that you loved Tai…but Tai can't…he can't. _Stop please stop! _You hate it don't you…hate him because Tai is the only person that makes you feel Selfish! _Stop it…stop it!

_Selfish! Selfish! Selfish! _*No stop! Stop it! STOP IT! "_Because of you…Tai will surely die of heartbreak…he'll never talk to you…he'll never look at you…because of you. You should have never said anything…you should have stayed quiet…you should suffer for everything you have done… _

_*STOP IT…_don't…don't you think I know that…don't you think I know that…don't you think…because of me…because of me…Tai was hurt…because of me. I should have just shut up…I shouldn't have asked him anything…I shouldn't have said a word…it would have worked out. I'm so selfish…the most selfish…everything about me…everything…I always get what I want…I cry for what I want…and now… I got nothing…I lost Tai…Tai…

Tai I love you so much…please don't go…don't leave me…don't run away from me…please Tai…I love you…I love you…but you don't love me…? Please…don't say that…don't leave me…I don't want you to go…Matt…Tai…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry. Please…both of you don't go…wait for me…wait for me…please wait…just a little while…please…I know that's so selfish but please wait Tai…Matt…please wait for me. Wait until I can make…make my choice…I don't want to hurt anymore…I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please…

Sora sat in her heap…sat in her despair…she looked up to the ceiling…looking past her apartment ceiling to look up into the sky. The tears still flowed from her eyes…please….please.

_Dring—dring—dring. _

Sora heard the telephone in the hallway. No one was at home so it could ring as much as it wanted but still—Sora willed her body to stand and took steps toward the phone as if she was in the desert. Holding back the excruciating tears Sora tentatively picked up the phone.

Sniffling and wiping the remnants of her cry from her face Sora brought the phone to her ears and let her dripping hair mask her face. "H-H-Hello…?"

"Sora? Is that you? Oh My God…it's been so long since I talked to you on the phone! Oh My God! How are you doing? Are you okay? You sound sick?

Well I suppose it comes with the territory…it is autumn after all! Right? It's cold here too! In fact I got a cold just a couple of weeks ago! It was completely terrible let me tell you…there was snot and I couldn't get out of bed at all! I even had to miss school for a full five days!

Can you believe it? A full five days! It was so boring let me tell you! I even dyed my hair three times! You know…green…orange…and then blue. I don't think mixing orange and blue was the smartest choice! But hey…at least now I'm unique right?

But then my mom got mad at me…you know what's she's like right? I finally decided to get rid of my pink hair…it's just a hassle let me tell you. People at my school said it's not allowed to dye one's hair…I guess I said a teensy-weensy lie that pink was natural but the principal wouldn't believe me! Can you believe it? So now it's back to the same strawberry blonde hair from when we were kids?

Cool right? How have you been Sora? I was so anxious to talk to you! You haven't come online in so long you know? I was beginning to get worried…but then I remembered that sometimes you're internet isn't good you know? And also I was talking to Palmon and some strange things were happening on the internet so I just assumed you couldn't come online…but I so desperately wanted to talk to you! Because you know how much I love you right Sora?"

Sora began to digest what the telephone had just told her…did she just talk for five minutes without breathing? Sora smiled softly and closed her eyes to breathe in softly...just to make sure her voice was regulated

"Mimi? Is that you…?"

"Sora? Of course it is! Who did you think it was silly?"

"Oh…" Sora shakily forced a laugh "of course I knew it was you…you seem good…" "Of course! You seem tired…you sick?"

Sora closed her eyes to take in the irony in the words that Mimi had just said "Something like that…" sick she was indeed, sick in every sense of the word.

"Oh well I got some news that will definitely cheer you up!" Mimi smiled so brightly from the other side of the phone that Sora could actually feel it emanating from her. If only that could give her some comfort. "what is it?" "I'm coming to Japan!" Sora blinked…Mimi was coming to Japan?

"What?" "Yeah isn't it great Sora! I'll just be visiting of course you know? But it'll be an uber long visit you know? Because guess what Sora! I'm coming to your school and staying all the way to December! Isn't that awesome? My dad got transferred to here just for a small project you know? So my mom and I are tagging along! Of course we're still going to live in New York after the visit you know? Oh My God I can't wait!"

Sora smiled happily, but images of Tai's face kept flashing within her mind and sent pulses of pain within his heart…how hurt he was just made her wince. She tried to lick her lips, try to be excited for Mimi. Normally she would have been but today of all days…she just didn't feel like it.

"Yup! I'll be coming in two days so you better be at the train station, you know the one at the outskirts of town near the mountains or I'll be sad! Because you know just before we come dad has to go somewhere in the Hoshu region too so we have to go there first.

I'll be leaving tonight you know! I'm packing so many things! What do you think I should bring Sora? I'll definitely bringing my dresses in case of a party. Oh I can't wait to see you and everyone too!" "Y-y-yeah…I can't wait either…"

"Don't be sad Sora…when I get there I want to talk to…you should talk to me. I know you're sad right now because of something! Look forward to my visit okay? No need to worry! Love you Sora! See ya!"

And almost as quickly as Mimi had said hello…she had said goodbye leaving Sora dumbstruck. How had she known? How had Mimi known that not only that Sora was sad? Sora began to feel the tears dry and she gave a small smile as she thought of Mimi.

Maybe that was why Mimi was her best friend…Mimi had this uncanny ability to understand her…more then anyone…even more then Ta—Sora felt a sharp pain in her heart and the tears were beginning to come back to her. Sora willed herself not to and she held herself steady against her bedroom door. As much as it hurt now Mimi was right…at least she had something to look forward to in the coming days…even if she waiting was going to be like hell.

* * *

Two days…

It had been two days since Sora had showered…since Sora had slept…since Sora had smiled.

But today was the day that Mimi would be at the train station…today was the day that she would surely meet Matt and Tai again…

She didn't want to think when she was getting herself dressed. She didn't want to think about what would happen. What would happen when she would see Tai and Matt again? What would happen…would she cry in happiness or in despair? And what would they do? What would Tai do…?

Sora didn't want to think…she wanted to turn her brain off just so she wouldn't feel the pricks at her heart. For the past two days Sora felt numb with heartbreak…she couldn't function. No one had called her…no one had talked to her…she didn't want to talk. *I just want to see Mimi…Mimi will understand…she'll know what to do. I just want to live…breathing seems so hard these days.

Sora walked towards the bus station that would take her to the train station. The train station was all the way out of town near the mountains. Apparently Mimi had decided to choose that train station because of the "awesome scenery on the way" and she was hoping that everyone would be at the train station to welcome her back. Sora could only hope that the autumn trees would ease her aching heart.

Sora sat in that bus and it was almost as if time had stopped itself. It seemed like a fog had surrounded her brain, her eyes, and her heart and now she couldn't register anything. She only hoped that something would change…she didn't want to be stuck in this rut forever. She knew it was her fault however…because of her selfishness…her fear…because of herself.

Time passed quickly as she was on the bus although she was sure that the trip had taken her at least an hour. The bus had finally stopped at it's last stop which was near the train station but Sora was sure that it would take at least a 15 minute walk to get to the train station. As she got off the bus Sora felt like everything in her body to be stuck in what felt like glue…she felt numb…heartbreak…this is what it could do to a woman

"Took you long enough…" Sora's eyes widened as she whipped back. She felt like the air in her body had been sucked out of her in one shot. There was Tai with his hands in his pockets looking away and Matt was there smiling at her. They were standing at the bus stop and Sora felt the wind swirl around her and her heart beat 10 million times faster then light.

She didn't know what to expect when she would see Tai's face again. She tried to come up with scenarios that she could encounter. The most optimistic being her crying in his arms as he kissed her forehead and apologized and others involving her killing herself. But none of those scenarios compared to what she was feeling at this moment.

She felt a mixture of happiness and anxiety. Like the feeling you get when you're waiting in the waiting room of a hospital. You don't know what to expect but you still hope for the best even if you know your prayers are futile. She wanted so much in that moment to hug Tai. To feel his warmth around her body…to feel that feeling when they had almost kissed, when she saw his face…Sora felt such a flutter in her heart but that was canceled out by a crash of guilt and fear. Matt seemed to have an almost opposite effect on her. Instead of feeling a flutter or guilt…she felt secure but at the same time Sora felt like she wanted to run away from Matt and just get back on that bus to the safe haven of her home and Baskin Robbins.

"You should have taken the earlier bus. We've been waiting…whatever that doesn't matter let's get going. It's going to take at least 15 minutes to walk to the train station and Mimi is going to be here soon. Kari and the others couldn't make it but we got a surprise party at my house so we have to take Mimi there without her finding out…" Tai didn't look at the both of them but then he spun around and suddenly started walking towards the train station

Sora's heart strings tugged at the sound of Tai's voice. It melted her heart and she was honestly surprised at the amount of words that Tai had spoken to the both of them. She thought that Tai would be cold and just walk and that Matt would be the one to fill her in. But here was Tai…talking…almost normally…

"Tai…" Sora outstretched her fingers as if she wanted to catch him but suddenly Tai turned around and they locked gazes…suddenly Sora didn't feel so hopeful anymore.

"Look…I'm here for Mimi and you guys are here for her too. Don't make this into another thing about us."

In almost icy disdain Tai turned away from Matt and Sora and placed his hands into his pocket and hid his face behind his scarf. Sora felt as if Tai had dumped a cold bucket of ice all over her…she felt a pain that she had never felt before.

The pain was so much that it almost seemed that it had drowned her tears away. Sora almost felt backwards in other heart-break and shock. Tai was still mad at her…mad enough...to…not love her anymore.

The thought of it almost made her heart stand still. She didn't want that…she loved Tai with all her heart…not being with him…not seeing his smile was tearing her apart. Sora took a step back, ready to run to the woods just so she could run away from this pain but as she stepped she felt a soft wall behind her…it was Matt. He seemed to stop her descent into madness.

He neither hugged her nor touched her but he simply whispered into her ear "Don't…for Mimi…" in that moment another shock went through Sora, just at the mention of Mimi's name. Matt was right and sadly so was Tai…this…this moment at the road near the train station wasn't about them…it wasn't about her either.

Sora realized just how selfish she was being and it made her feel even more miserable and inadequate then before. This moment was meant for Mimi not for her so why should she make it into another thing about her…she had lost that right. Sora breathed in deeply as if she was trying to breathe in some strength and walked. She didn't look back at him or even acknowledged his presence but Matt knew he had had an affect on her and that was enough

*That a girl. Matt smiled and walked too…walking behind both his former best-friend and former girlfriend. *Former girlfriend huh…I guess she is my former girlfriend since I told her that I would wait until she made her choice…she still has to make her choice…I just hope that she chooses me. The trio walked up the road.

It was still autumn so the trees that seemed to surround the highway had beautiful red and golden leaves falling from their branches. The mountains were a beautiful orange and it was if as the trio walked that they were the only ones in the planet and that the road ahead was full of surprises. Matt would have found it beautiful had it not been for the atmosphere of decay that seemed to consume the three of them, it was almost suffocating.

Tai walked stiffly, almost aggressively. He wasn't the Tai Matt knew that was for sure, even his clothes seemed to reflect the atmosphere that was surrounding Tai. He wore a black coat with dark jeans and a grey scarf. This was usually what Matt wore but that was for style…Tai was wearing this for a completely different reason.

Matt looked back at Sora who was walking weakly, almost drooping. In the same context of Tai her clothes seemed to reflect her atmosphere. Sora had obviously not taken any time to get ready although matt couldn't help but think that no matter how much of a hurry she was in Sora always looked beautiful.

But today Sora just looked depressed and tired. She had worn a cotton white shirt and physical education shorts and had quickly thrown on a green scarf, yellow jacket and black combat boots. Just like her clothes…Sora was in a mess.

The three saw the outlines of the train station and he could see Tai speeding up, not even looking back to see if Sora and Matt had caught up. Matt pursed his lips together and it formed a thin line. He wished that this feeling of guilt, this feeling of distaste he felt in his gut would go away. He wished he could she Sora happy again.

Almost on queue the trio saw Mimi…her wild hair trapped under a beanie, her tri-colored scarf flowing in the air, her orange jacket flapping open as she almost tripped because of her luggage. In that moment all of them broke out a smile. Mimi was running towards her old friends. She had not seen them for so long and so small tears of joy were forming in her eyes.

She began to wave wildly…almost as wild as the way her hair was bobbing up and down. Sora smiled brightly waiting for her best friend to come, Tai simply laughed on how ridiculous Mimi just looked. Matt was happy to see Mimi, his old friend as well and the scenery seemed to agree with that, he noticed.

On the road that they were standing on there were mountains surrounding them, the sun was slowly setting and the warm winds swirled around them. Matt thought that it was rather picturesque and very movie like.

Especially the way Mimi ran towards them like the end of a romantic movie.

What he didn't notice was a dark shadow on the top of the mountain, looking down on them…observing them.

...A huge boulder ran down the mountain... Mimi tripped and was stuck in the mud…she began to laugh…typical Mimi…to trip…

But that wouldn't last long, because the boulder was going to crush Mimi to death…

* * *

Well I introduce the fearless character Mimi into the story. She's not one of my favorite characters but she's a ton of fun to write about…especially her "you knows" and to be honest I think she's really sweet and a lot more understanding than she looks. Thanks for the support! And don't forget to review! After all…do you want Mimi to survive?


End file.
